The invention relates to a method and a tool for joining a coupling element, for example, a joining flange means, to a pipe, said coupling element surrounding the pipe and having grooves facing the pipe and intended to receive a corresponding plurality of beads provided on the pipe and a coupling element connectable to a pipe, said coupling element configured to surround the pipe and having grooves to face the pipe and to receive a corresponding plurality of beads provided on the pipe.